


The Rabbit Hole

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken Heart, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Hurt, Rabbit Hole, Sneak Peek for 6x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: This is based on the 2nd Sneak Peek of 6x15 A Wondrous Place.





	

Emma's POV

Earlier I was packing Killians stuff to take it to the shed. I can't have it in the house anymore. It depresses me to see it. Also I've lost hope, that he will come back to me. 

I always thought, that he was the one person, who'd never abandon me. The one person, who truly loved me no matter what, but I guess I was wrong. 

Maybe I should believe everyone and move on. They all believe, that Killian did this on purpose. They don't trust him. 

Especially my mom is convinced he just left me since she saw him with a backpack at the docks. And now his brothers submarine is gone. He probably left with him. Where else would he be? No one in Storybrooke has seen him the previous week. 

But even though I slowly start to believe, that he just took off without a goodbye, I can't shake the feeling, that something bad might have happened to him. But I can't find him on my own and no one will help me since they all see him as my evil ex-fiancé. 

Currently I'm at the rabbit hole. I got called there because of a fight, but apparently that never happened. My mom and Regina just decided to have a girls night with me, which I don't want. I want to be alone. Being with them won't help me get over Killian. Nothing will. 

I won't ever stop loving him. Even if he did.

Because I don't wanna be here, i try to get out of it, but there's no discussion with my mom, who's completely drunk from one shot. Now I understand how she ended up sleeping with Whale. She really can't handle alcohol. And secrets. 

My desire to leave grows bigger and bigger, but then Regina says something, that makes me want to stay. But not to have a girls night. 

Regina: "Tell is about that no good pirate."

That sentence took me over the edge. I'm sick of them talking badly about him. They don't even know for certain, if he really abandoned me. Everything could've happened. I mean it's Storybrooke after all. 

The next thing I do is choke Regina and lifting her off the ground with my magic. Just like when I first arrived in Camelot as a Dark One. 

Emma: "Take that back!"

Regina: "Emma...stop - it."

She can hardly speak because my magic is still around her throat, but I couldn't care less. She deserves this. She insulted my true love. He doesn't deserve that. Especially not from someone as her. 

Emma: "You have zero right to insult him. You are the worst person I know. You keep being mean to everyone who was once a villain when you are one. He changed. You didn't. You were too weak to change, so you took the cowardly way out. You split yourself from your evil side because you didn't wanna deal with your problems. What's even worse is, that you're even too cowardly to admit you're taking the cowardly way out."

Then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Mary Margret, who kept telling me to stop. That enraged me even more. But I did stop. 

Emma: "You two always pretend to care about me, but you don't. You never believe in me. But still you call yourself my good friends. Good friends wouldn't do what you do though. You two put yourself first at all times."

Mary Margret was looking at me in total shock. I guess my little speech sobered her up a bit. 

MM: "Of course I care about you, Emma. You're my daughter. I love you."

Emma: "Maybe. But it doesn't seem that way. For example when I just got back from another realm, when I fought Gideon and he almost killed me...Dad went home to tell you through a note since he thought, you might wanna check on me, but you never showed. Because you were too worried because Regina brought her ex back home."

Emma: "Also whenever I defeat someone you just take it in. You don't say anything about it, but when Regina for once in her life accomplishes something, you run through the whole town telling every single person how proud of her you are."

I was crying by now, which I don't do very often. But not having Killian here with me hurts. It's like all my strength is gone because he's my strength...and he's gone. What's even worse is that I have no idea where he might be or if he's okay. I wish I would have a way of contacting him, but he left his phone in his jacket. He doesn't have it with him. 

Then I remembered something. The seashell necklace of him. He said you can talk through them. Even through realms. Maybe I could try contacting him with it. 

So I run out of the bar to my car. I drive home fast. One of the advantages of being the sheriff is, that you can drive as fast as you want without getting any speeding tickets. 

When I reach home a minute later I run into the shed. There it is. Killian's sea chest. I open it and take the shell out of it, saying his name into it. Over and over again, but there's no answer. Not one time. 

The tears stream down my face once again. I was so relieved and full of hope when I remembered the sea shell, but it didn't work. I might never see Killian ever again. I won't ever know, if he still loves me. 

I should've never reacted the way I did, when I saw him burning his memories. I shouldn't have been so harsh. We could've worked through that without breaking off our engagement. 

It was a mistake. A mistake, that might've cost me Killian. My true love. The only person, who can ever make me 100% happy. 

He's just gone with no way of finding him...


End file.
